


Abundantly

by SG1SamFan (LemonScience33)



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon, Character Death, Established Relationship, F/F, F/M, Femslash, Friendship/Love, Last Kiss, Love, Sacrifice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-23
Updated: 2012-04-23
Packaged: 2017-11-04 04:19:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/389674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LemonScience33/pseuds/SG1SamFan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Nyota's nostrils flare. She brushes a piece of hair from Gaila's face and cups her cheek. 'I love you, Gay,' she says, her voice rough with tears." Gaila/Nyota friendship/love, Nyota/Spock established.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Abundantly

Everyone on the Enterprise will die if Gaila does not act.

The device in front of her is the cursed vestige of a long-dead civilization. It has no idea that the war it's still fighting ended a thousand years ago, and following its obsolete programming, it has demanded a sacrifice of copper blood - green like the blood of its now-extinct enemy. In return it will release the Enterprise, which it has in a stranglehold in orbit, her transporters offline and her life support systems failing.

Gaila and Spock are the only ones on the away team who have copper in their veins.

She will not let the Enterprise lose its first officer.

"Lieutenant Falan-Raz," Spock says in a deliberately steady voice, "it is my duty as senior officer on this mission to protect the Enterprise and her crew."

Gaila's cheeks warm at Spock's willingness to sacrifice his life for them. His determination to keep his promises is one of the many reasons that Nyota loves him. "Enterprise needs you more than she needs me, Commander," Gaila says unflinchingly, watching him from across the ruins of this ancient temple. He opens his mouth as if to argue, but she shakes her head. "The loss of your expertise would put her and her crew in danger. It has to be one of us, and it should be me." She holds his stare until he wavers.

Spock's voice is low and heavy with guilt when he says, "Your logic is sound."

If Gaila's death will save her family, then it is a worthy death. She feels Spock's eyes on her as she steps carefully toward her best friend.

"There has to be another way, Gay," Nyota pleads.

At Nyota's heartbroken expression Gaila finds herself blinking back tears. "There's no time, leaflet."

_This is the end._

With that thought, Gaila combs her fingers into Nyota's hair and kisses her. Nyota returns the kiss, hugging Gaila around her waist in a crushing embrace.

When Gaila pulls away, Nyota's nostrils flare. She brushes a curl from Gaila's face and cups her cheek. "I love you, Gay," she says, her voice rough with tears.

Their relationship has never fit into neat boxes. They've always walked the seams between family, friendship, and desire. Gaila isn't sure how Nyota means "I love you" - and it doesn't matter. Gaila loves Nyota in every way she understands - some Orion, some Terran, and all of them fundamental.

"I know, Ny," she says, covering Nyota's hand with her own. "I love you, too."

A tear tumbles down Nyota's cheek, and tenderly Gaila brushes it away with her thumb. "Take care of our girl, Spock," Gaila tells the Commander, not taking her eyes from Nyota for a moment. Gaila knows he will; she needn't have asked.

Gaila kisses Nyota's palms and summons the brightest smile she can manage.

As she approaches the marble dais, she does not let herself turn around. Nyota must not see her fear.

She takes one final step.

She does not cry out, even when her skin blisters from the blinding white heat and her vision turns green with blood. Instead, squeezing her eyes shut, she thinks of soft lips and warm brown eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is AU compared to my other fics because I like Gaila alive (and I hope they'll keep her alive in the sequel!). The title comes from this quote: "To love abundantly is to live abundantly, and to love forever is to live forever." - Henry Drummond


End file.
